1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new oscillating crystal force transducer and to a new method of making an oscillating crystal force transducer.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an oscillating crystal force transducer comprising support means, a plate-shaped piezoelectric crystal having opposed sides and a peripheral edge means extending between the opposed sides, and two seating members carried by the support means and respectively engaging the peripheral edge means of the crystal and arranged to apply a force to the crystal along a line extending through the crystal from one of the seating members to the other of the seating members. For example, see the Pulvari U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,828; the Corbett U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,801; the Walker U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,624; the Corbett U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,243 and the Corbett U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,216.